A thousand years
by Lux Tiger
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation ? " Please let this time be right". A songfic based on the song A thousand years by Christina Perri. One shot. Nalu.


Hey, soooo this is my second fanfic. A songfic to be precise. One shot. It's based on the song A thousand years by Christina Perri. I do not own Fairy Tail as well as i do not own the song A thousand years.

"Lucy, wake up lucy, Luce, stay with me, Please luce. I-I can't live without you, PLEASE LUCY !".

"Ne, Natsu, i'll keep the memories we had t-till the end of the world-d, s-sso let's meet again in our next lives okay ? I l-love you Natsu." "Sayonara".

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises.<em>

It's been who hells knows since that incident. The day Lucy left it... broke my heart, she was my everything. My heart, my soul, my life. I never ever once regretted meeting her. The day i met her was the day heavens shown upon me. She was the most beautiful women i've ever met. Until now, i've been searching all over for her.

_How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>But watching you stand alone,  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<em>

"Lucy, where are you ? I miss you." A tear slipped out of my eyes.

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more.<em>

It's not that i've never met her all these times, in our past lives, there was this once, i was a doctor, and my patient was Lucy. She was still beautiful as the day i first met her, but this time she wasn't lively like she used to be, she was dying.

"She died at exactly 2:03 pm." Said a nurse named Erza. "Why ? why did she have to go ? THIS IS UNFAIR ! WHY ? WHY !?". Erza was on her knees, and all i could do was cry.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is.<em>

The second time was when i was three, Lucy was my mothers' friend but this time she was married with someone named Grey. I remember what she said to me on that day.

" Nice to meet you, Natsu".

"Eh, Lucy, how did you know his name ? I've never told you before right " ? Said my mother with a curious tone.

"Mmm, it was just a feeling, i guess." Replied Lucy.

Eventhough i was just three, she was still gorgeuos as ever, her silky blonde hair, her pale skin, her pinkish lips and even her vanilla and strawberry scent was still the same.

_I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this._

"Please let it be right this time".

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more.<em>

I was at the train station, i usually don't ride the train as it gives me motion sickness but i don't know, it felt liked destiny was calling me. I waited ten minutes and gave out a sigh.

"What am i even doing here, this is so stupid".

But suddenly, juuust suddenly i caught a wiff a scent, a strawberry and vanilla scent. A women walked past me as i caught a glimpse of her long blonde hair.

"Could it be.."?

_One step closer  
>One step closer.<em>

"Lucy..". She didn't hear me.

"LUCY !" I yelled, the people at the train station was giving me weird looks, but i didn't care. Lucy was here.

The blonde stopped walking, she turned around and said

"Hai, Nastu." With a tear slipping down her cheeks.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more.<em>

I ran to her, leaving my bag on the ground and hugged her with all my strength.

"Lucy.."

" I finally found you luce."

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years._

"Natsu, i missed you. I was waiting for you all this time, and i-i finally met you."

"Lucy, please don't ever leave me, i've searched for you for a thousand years and now you're finally here. Please, don't leave again."

"I loved you all this time Natsu, i won't leave you, I promise".

"I love you too Luce."

Please let this time be right.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._


End file.
